User blog:OrkMarine/Operation: Cleanup
WORK IN PROGRES, EXPECT MORE TO ADDED Stubs Hello everyone, its me OrkMarine blogging to all the community of the Creative Universes Wiki. Firstly, I would like to mention that the CU has hit the 100 page mark and has become affilatees with the Galactic Crucibles Wiki. As the wiki hits the 100 page mark, It has come to my attention that there are certain pages in need of improvment on the wiki, after taking a look at this page: http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs I have realised that the wiki has over 20 pages listed as stubs. The current list is as follows: *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Akree *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Atakka *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Baaran_Fawn *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Gate *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Caesarea_Alveare *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Chenuan_Empire *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Ellaya_Krayon *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Empyrean *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Buillders *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Gra%27la%27Keen *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hamadraeya *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Mivan *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/N%27Ki%27laer *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Talos_Krayon *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Tydora *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Unification_of_Chenua *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Val_Kitauri *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Val_Kitauri_Dominion *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/War_in_Heaven_(Empyrean) *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Wraith_Empire *http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Paradise-4 The main thing these pages require is content of course, even just a couple of good paragraphs would be enough to bring most of them up to speed. The other issue here is the use of templates, I would like all new users to read this page- http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_make_a_Universe . It would be great if all users could incorparate the Universe Template into their own pages and make a hub page for their universe before starting any pages. Im not asking for these pages to be completed straight away, but it would be best if the owners of these pages could finish these ones up before starting anything new. Hubs Okay, now I must bring up the subject of Hub pages. recently Psi from the Galactic Crucibles Wiki showed me a template he uses on his own wiki for portal pages (which are basically hubs). I reckon this template is neat, keeps in the theme of the wiki and overall makes the hub pages better. I have added it to the Harukhar Hub and will show you it as an example so I can get some Community feedback on it: Hub:Harukhar . If this new template is well liked by the community then I shall add it to all the current hubs and make it a standard for all future universes. Remember, when you start a universe, the first thing you do is make a hub for it. Remember also to add the Universe Template to any page within taht Universe, this is required as it makes the page definative in which universe it belongs to and makes it much more reader friendly. Here I shall just list all the hub pages for ease of access by myself, I will also put notes on each hub if they have any issues. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Nylosos An ideal hub, no problems here http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Algoria Should be renamed to Hub:Algoria, so there is no space. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Dawn Should be renamed to Hub:Dawn, so there is no space. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Toradus Should be renamed to Hub:Toradus, so there is no space http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Blue-Ground,_The_New_Tenants It would probably be better if it was just named Hub:Blue Ground, and the Jaffrok page needs to be linked. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Age_of_Legends One minor issue, Hubs are the only page that don't require the Universe template, that should be taken out. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Novum_Aurora Same as above, hubs don't require the Universe template. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Across_The_Heavens No issues currently http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Argoseventius No issues http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:The_Venesian_Story Lack of content http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Harukhar The hub I use for testing, has the Portal template showing on it. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Goreg Has the Portal Template, still a new page so content isn't a problem yet. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Endwar_Chronicles I should probably fix this up, I shall do so soon. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Xarikspace_Fiction An ideal hub page, no problems at all. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Paradise-iverse Perhaps a name that suits the universe, unless the whole thing is set on the one planet of Paradise. Maybe take away the "iverse" bit at the end, and change it to something like "Hell in Paradise", "Burning Paradise" or even just "Paradise" http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Nargaria An ideal hub page, no problems here. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Untamed_Stars No problems here http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:_Dark Should be renamed to Hub:Dark, so there is no space. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Clathor That page Races(Clathor) should just go on the hub, other than that there is no issues. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:_Navalitic_Galaxies Should be renamed to Hub:Navaltic Galaxies, so there is no space. Catergories Allright, I've been going around adding catergories to a heap of pages, but I reckon it would go quicker if each user could do it for their own pages. Firstly, all hub pages should have 3 catergories, they are "Hub Pages" "The Universes Name" and "The authors name. For instance a hub page written by me called "Hub:EpicUniverse" would have the following caterogories "OrkMarine", "Hub Pages" and "EpicUniverse". If people could do that for any hub pages they make it would be greatly apprecated. Every page should be placed in its universes caterogory, it would be greatly apprecated if users could do this. Things for me to do This will just be a personal list for everything I need to do on the CU to make it better overall. *Add in the Portal Template to all the hubs if the community likes it *Fix up any of those double redirect thingies *Cleanup the catergories *Make more guide pages **Technology Level Guide? **Cliche Guide? **Mary Sue Guide? **Alien Race Guide? *Make a "work in progress" template Category:Blog posts